INNOCENT SEHUN (REPOST)
by chanbaekiller
Summary: sehun maknae yang polos dan luhan hyung kesayangannya terpaksa menjadi korban akibat kepolosan sang maknae/HunHan/T/romance;komedi


**-****INNOCENT SEHUN****-**

**Stykiees**** Present**

**Cast : Oh Sehun & EXO member**

**Genre : AU,Comedy,absurd**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rating : ****T+**

**WARNING : YAOI(BoysLove);EYD berantakan & typos**

**Disclaimer : exo member milik tuhan,SMent & orang tua Cuma pinjam nama. FF ini pernah saya post sebelumnya dan sudah saya edit ulang. Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya.**

**.**

E

X

O

.

**Sehun P.O.V**

Namaku Oh sehun. Aku adalah magnae atau member termuda di dalam grupku. EXO.

Aku tampan? Tentu saja. Aku bahkan member paling tampan diantara hyung-hyungku.

.

.

Saat ini,aku sedang berada diperjalanan pulang menuju dorm,yap aku habis jalan-jalan. Jika aku terus berada di dorm,itu bisa membuatku ingin memakan orang oke ini berlebihan maksudnya karena suasana di dorm sangat tidak menyenangkan. Semua hyung-ku tidak ada yang memperdulikanku termasuk luhan hyung yang notabene adalah hyung kesayanganku. Xiumin hyung selalu menempel dengan luhan hyung dan itu membuat luhan hyung jadi mengabaikanku. Aku benci itu.

_**Sehun p.o.v end**_

.

.

.

"HYUUUUNG!" teriak sehun ketika sudah tiba di dorm, Saat ini semua member sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah,terlihat semua member menatapnya bingung.

"Ah sehun-ah kau sudah pulang?" tanya suho-sang leader- sambil membolakbalikkan Koran yang sedang ia baca.

sehun mendekat kearah suho dan duduk disamping suho "ne hyung, ah hari ini aku senang sekali hyung"

"oh ya,wae wae?" jawab suho antusias sambil melipat koran yang ia baca tadi

"tadi saat aku istirahat sebentar ditaman ada anak kecil memberi ku permen lollipop hyung,lihat warna-nya sama seperti rambutku saat kita comeback kemarin" ujar sehun sambil menyodorkan permen lollipopnya.

"Aku jadi ingin mengecat rambutku seperti itu lagi" gumam sehun pelan namun masih sangat terdengar jelas oleh kesebelas member.

"eh? Sehun-ah apakah kau lupa,saat kau mengecat rambut seperti itu banyak rambutmu yang berguguran bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan mana rambutmu dan mana kemoceng(?)" celetuk baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Lalu sedetik kemudian ruangan tersebut penuh dengan gelak tawa akibat gurauan baekhyun.

"ya hyung jangan samakan rambutku dengan benda kesayangan kyungsoo hyung itu!" pekik sehun kesal. Lalu dengan kasar membuka bungkus permen lolipopnya kemudian memasukan kedalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya kasar.

.

.

.

Saat ini sehun sedang menemani kai menonton film kartun pororo diruang tengah. Pororo adalah tokoh kartun kesukaan kai. Karena sehun pikir tontonannya sangatlah tidak menarik dan sangat membosankan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meminjam ponsel kai yang tergeletak tak berdaya(?) diatas meja.

"kai aku pinjam ponselmu ya".

Tidak ada sahutan dari kai. Tentu saja,kai seperti terhipnosis. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar karena matanya sedang terfokus kepada layar tv dihadapannya yang menampilkan sosok hewan berbentuk penguin sedang bermain seluncur es dengan seonggok katak berwarna hijau.

Karena tidak ada respon dari kai. Sehun pikir kai sudah memperbolehkannya untuk mengutak-atik benda sakral milik namja tan tersebut.

Sehun pun mengutak-atik ponsel kai "ahh,apa yang bisa kulihat dari ponsel ini,semua game-nya sudah kutamatkan dan juga semua lagu yang ada media player sangatlah kuno tidak ada yang menarik satupun" gumam sehun

" lebih baik aku lihat foto saja" pikir sehun lalu membuka folder yang bertuliskan "K.J.I"

.

.

"eh? Kai ini foto apa?" tanya sehun saat menemukan sebuah foto yang ia pikir foto tersebut sangatlah aneh. Lalu dengan berat hati dan sangat terpaksa kai pun menoleh kearah sehun.

Melihat apa yang ditunjukan sehun padanya lantas kai langsung merebut ponselnya "Ya! Sehun apa yang kau lihat,siapa yang mengizinkanmu meminjam ponselku huh?"

"aishh,aku tadi sudah bilang,kau saja yang tidak dengar" ujar sehun membela diri.

"memangnya itu foto apa sih?" desak sehun

" Aishhh kau itu masih kecil,kau tidak perlu tahu"

"mwo? Enak saja kau bilang aku masih kecil,kita sama-sama kelahiran tahun 1994 ka! Cuma beda 3 bulan,cepat beri tahu aku,itu tadi foto apa,ppali!"

Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa kai bisa seenaknya bilang ia masih kecil padahal tahun kelahiran mereka sama. Dan sungguh kenapa juga kai tidak mau memberi tahunya tentang foto itu,ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"mian sehunnie,aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut kai segera lari ke dalam kamarnya lebih tepatnya kabur. Ia hanya tidak ingin meracuni otak dongsaengnya itu. Sehun masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui foto tersebut.

.

.

**Sehun p.o.v**

Sungguh kai benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau dia masih rela meminta bantuan denganku aku tidak akan mau membantunnya. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling dorm. Sangat sepi. Tentu saja,para hyung EXO M saat ini sedang berada di china karena ada jadwal perform disana,suho hyung mungkin istirahat dikamarnya sedangkan dua moodmaker kami (read : Chanbaek) sedang keluar,mungkin kencan,hahaha. Aku jadi bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

" hmm lebih baik aku menyusul kyungsoo hyung kedapur saja mungkin saja ia perlu bantuanku" pikirku.

**Sehun ****P.O.V **** end**

.

.

ketika tiba di dapur,sehun langsung berdiri disamping kyungsoo yang sedang memasak.

"kyungsoo hyung kau sedang apa?" tanya sehun

"apakah kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa sehunnie!" jawab kyungsoo ketus

"ah kau sedang masak hyung,lalu apa yang kau masak?" tanya sehun lagi

"apakah kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak apa!" jawab kyungsoo tak kalah ketusnya

"aisshh kau ini hyung,apa susahnya tinggal bilang saja" kata sehun mulai kesal

"lalu kau,apa susahnya tinggal lihat saja oh sehun" ujar kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan spatula dihadapan wajah sehun. kyungsoo mulai kesal dengan tingkah sehun.

"ah kau menyebalkan hyung!"

"kau lebih menyebalkan sehunnie, kalau kau hanya mau menggaguku memasak lebih baik kau pergi,main dengan jongin sana" jawab kyungsoo geram

"ah shireo!aku benci kai,aku ingin membantu hyung memasak saja,boleh ya" pinta sehun sambil mengeluarkan jurusan ampuhnya. Aegyo.

"jangan-jangan! nanti kau bukannya membantu tapi malah mengacaukannya sehunnie"

"aku akan hati-hati hyung,ayolah aku tidak punya kerjaan lain hyung" ujar sehun masih dengan mempertahankan aegyonya.

"huh baiklah baiklah" kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. ia tidak tahan melihat sehun yang melakukan aegyonya. Menurutnya itu sangat imut. Sehun pun tersenyum bangga.

"assa! Gomawo hyung"

.

"Hyung apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya sehun.

"kau potong tipis-tipis bawang merah ini jangan sampai ketebalan" ujar kyungsoo lalu memberikan beberapa siung bawang merah.

"jika ketebalan memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"itu tidak enak dipandang sehun-ah" sehun mengangguk paham lalu mulai memotong-motong bawang merah sesuai dengan petunjuk kyungsoo

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

.

"AH HYUUUUUUNG MATAKU BERAIR HYUNG,HUUAA PERIH HUAAA PERIH HYUUUNG" teriak sehun sambil mengipas-kipaskan tangannya kearah matanya.

"ah sehun-ah,cuci mukamu cepat!" lalu sehun pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo,ia langsung berlari kearah wastafel dapur dengan mata tertutup. Kyungoo pun membantu sehun mencuci wajahnya.

"YA ADA APA,kenapa berteriak-teriak?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Itu suho. Karena mendengar keributan didapur ia segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya (read : tidur) dan langsung berlari kearah dua namja tersebut.

"ah hyung,ini sehun matanya perih akibat memotong bawang merah" ucap kyungsoo

"aisshh kenapa juga kau suruh kyungie"

"dia yang meminta hyung" sungut kyungsoo

"sehun-ah gwenchana?" tanya suho ke sehun,ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan kyungsoo .

"huaaa mataku perih suho hyung" rengek sehun.

"cup..cup.. guerae guerae gwenchana gwenchana,ayo kita obati ne" suho pun memapah sehun yang masih menutup matanya menuju ke ruang tengah.

"aishh sudah kubilang bocah itu hanya akan mengacaukannya" rutuk kyungsoo kemudian

.

.

"bagaimana sudah lebih baik?" tanya suho setelah selesai mengobati mata sehun dengan obat penghilang rasa perih.

"ah ne hyung,sekarang tidak perih seperti tadi. Gomawo hyung" jawab sehun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman sehun.

"lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan didapur hm? menggangu kyungsoo"

"tidak hyung,aku hanya ingin membantunya memasak habis aku tidak punya kerjaan"

"eh? Kau kan bisa main dengan jongin"

"ah shireo! kai menyebalkan" jawab sehun . suho tak heran lagi dengan kelakuan dua magnae bagaikan kopi susu tersebut yang sering bertengkar.

"ah hyung,apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu" ujar sehun kemudian

"hm tentu saja boleh sehun-ah,memang kau mau menanyakan apa?"

"hmm.. tadi saat aku meminjam ponsel kai,aku menemukan foto yang menurutku aneh hyung"

"eh aneh? Memang seperti apa?" suho sudah menebak-nebak foto seperti apa itu. Kai pasti menyimpan foto yang tidak benar .

"fotonya itu,ada namja sama yeoja mereka sedang…" suho semakin was-was ia bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan sehun jika pertanyaanya justru lebih 'luar biasa' dari yang ia pikirkan.

"…mereka sedang menempelkan bibir mereka hyung! Itu mereka sedang apa?" dugaan suho benar,yah meskipun pertanyaannya tidak terlalu 'luar biasa' namun saat ini ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan bocah tersebut. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk bilang kalau mereka sedang kissing namun karena sehun masih terbilang sangat polos dan sangat tidak pantas untuk mengenal hal tersebut tidak memungkinkan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"ah..itu..itu mereka sedang.." suho benar-benar bingung,apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat sedangkan sehun masih menunggu perkataan suho yang belum terselesaikan.

"KAMIIIII PULAAANG" terdengar dari luar dorm seseorang berteriak. Itu chanyeol dan baekhyun . suho menghela napas lega,bersyukurlah ia dan akan sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada mereka karena datang pada waktu yang sangat tepat.

"ah baekhyun-ah chanyeol-ah kalian sudah pulang,apa yang kalian beli ha?" tanya suho antusias. Ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan sehun. Sedangkan sehun terlihat sangat kesal sekali dengan sikap suho. Lagi lagi orang-orang tidak mau memperdulikannya. Lalu dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan kelantai dan tanpa bicara apapun sehun segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

"dia kenapa?" tanya chanyeol,merasa heran dengan sikap sehun.

"tidak seperti biasanya,apa karena tidak ada luhan hyung" sambung baekhyun

"bukan apa-apa" jawab suho tersenyum. Chanyeol dan baekhyun mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

"Luhaaaaaaaaaaan hyunnggg" teriak sehun ketika member EXO M tiba di dorm,ya mereka sudah kembali dari china.

"ahh bogoshippo hyung!"ucap sehun lalu memeluk luhan erat dan hangat.

Luhan pun membalas pelukan sehun "nado sehun-ah"

"cih mereka seperti sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu" cibir tao saat melihat tingkah kekanakan sehun dan luhan

"iya kau benar tao,bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jika kita masih berada disini" sahut chen sambil membenarkan perkataan tao

"sudahlah,nanti saja acara melepas lapar dan semakin lapar melihat tingkah kalian berdua" tegur kris kepada sehun & luhan lalu bergegas menuju dapur "kyungsoo-ah apakah ada makanan? Aku lapar".

"aisshh mereka menggangu saja!" gumam sehun lalu melepas pelukannya

"Sehun-ah kita mengobrol dikamar saja sekalian aku ingin beristirahat" ujar luhan

"hm baiklah hyung,kajja"

.

.

.

Setelah tiba dikamar mereka,luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya lalu diikuti oleh sehun yang merebahkan dirinya disamping luhan.

"hyung aku mau menanyakan sesuatu" ucap sehun tiba-tiba

"hmm apa itu?"

"tapi hyung harus janji akan memberi tahunya padaku"

"kau bahkan belum menanyakan apapun padaku sehunnie" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum lalu sedetik kemudian sehun pun menanyakan persis sama apa yang ia tanyakan pada suho sebelumnya.

"ah itu namanya orang sedang 'kissing' sehunnie" ujar luhan tanpa ragu. Ia pikir sehun sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kissing?" ulang sehun

"ne!"

"kissing itu apa hyung?" tanya sehun masih tidak mengerti

"ya itu yang kau tanyakan tadi sehunnie,kissing itu dilakukan kepada orang yang sangat kita cintai dan kita sayangi" jelas luhan

"ah berarti sehun boleh dong kissing luhan hyung hm?"

Mata luhan langsung melebar tak kala sehun mengucapkan tawarannya tersebut lalu segera menutup bibir mungilnya dengan telapak tangannya takut-takut jika sehun langsung nyosor(?).

"eh? andwae sehunie!"

"waeyooo? Sehunkan sayang hyung. Kenapa tidak boleh?" jawab sehun sambil cemberut

"a aa ii i i itu-" luhan benar-benar bingung harus berkata seperti apa,dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dongsaengnya satu ini benar-benar polos.

"-itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih dan harus laki-laki dengan wanita yang melakukkannya sehunie" ujar luhan menjelaskan lebih detail. Takut jika sehun salah mengartikan perkataannya lagi

"ah ne ne arraseo hyung,gomawo hyung sudah mau memberitahuku. aku mau keluar dulu ne,selamat istirahat hyung" ucap sehun lalu seketika menghilang dari hadapan luhan.

"ah bocah itu ada ada saja"

.

.

"suhooo hyuuuuuuunnnggggggggg…." Teriak sehun ke penjuru dorm

"YA Sehun! Berhenti berteriak-teriak,kau pikir ini dihutan uh" bentak kai karena merasa terganggu dengan teriakan sehun .Saat ini dia sedang menyelesaikan kuis teka-teki silang yang ada di sebuah majalah dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu huh" sahut sehun ketus lalu berjalan mendekat kearah suho yang tak jauh dari kai.

Lalu Sehun duduk dihadapan suho "ah suho hyung,sekarang aku tahu hyung"

"tahu apa sehunie?" kata suho sambil sesekali menyesap kopi miliknya. Ya saat ini suho sedang menikmati sore hari dengan secangkir kopi buatan kyungsoo.

"foto yang ada di handphone kai" seketika kai langsung menoleh kearah mereka. Menatap dengan bingung dan ta-kut.

"mwo! me-me-memangnya itu foto apa?" tanya suho gelagapan.

"itu foto orang lagi KISSING kan hyung? Ppoppo ppoppo ppoppo! Benar kan hyung?"

seketika suho langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya "MWO! YA sehunnie,si-siapa yang memberitahumu,ayo katakan siapa!"

"memangnya kenapa hyung? Apa aku salah"

"ya jawab dulu siapa yang memberitahumu tentang 'itu' "

"luhan hyung" jawab sehun

"lu-han?"

"ne!"

"LUUHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!" teriak suho murka.

Seketika dorm pun rusuh akibat teriakan suho. Semua penghuni dorm keluar dari tempat asal mereka untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sedangkan orang yang diteriaki. Orang yang sudah memicu keributan ini dengan tenangnya terlelap diatas kasur .

Yah sepertinya luhan sedang dalam keadaan sangat berbahaya dan itu disebabkan oleh kepolosan sang magnae. Oh Sehun.

Ouhh…

Sehun yang polos…

Dan luhan yang malang….

.

-END-

.

.

.

.

NOTE : HAHAHAAHHA sekian fanfic absurd dari saya,maafkan saya sehunnie disini anda saya buat sangat polos padahal aslinya mah kagak ada polos-polosnya -_- *PLAK

INI SAYA REPOST YA,JANGAN LUPA REVIEW...


End file.
